Troubled Blood
by PunkMoxleysViperGirl
Summary: The Ryder Siblings have had it tough but have always stuck together as a family but what happens when one sibling is betrayed by the other? can they work through or are they bettter to leave each other be
1. Chapter 1

The car rolled to a stop on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"Mandie, i swear, i told you a million times to get fuel." I snapped looking at my sister.

"I got fuel, I swear." She said nervously.

I turned my head slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you smell that?" she said her green eyes wider then I had ever seen them before.

"Did you hit something?"

"No?"

We quickly un-did our seat belts and got out of the car. Nervously we stood in front of the car, I looked at my sister again she was shaking with fear. I was older and she was glaring at the smoke coming out the side of the hood.

I reached my hand forward and lifted it.

Mandie and I both heaved as the smell hit our noses; i dropped the bonnet of the car and stepped back.

"What the hell is that?" Mandie cried my thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, I'm not game to look."

"Oh got it smell horrible." She coughed. "What if its a human?"

"I don't think a human is that small?" I told.

"What about a baby?"

I looked at her and considered it "How would a baby get up there?"

"I don't know, Kids can be pretty strange."

I thought about it for a second, she was right, kids could do the strangest things, I mean really.

"Okay, I'm going to lift the hood, get your phone and take a picture, that way we won't have the smell so bad."

"Okay." Mandie got her phone out of the car.

"On three."

"One. . . Two. . . Three." We counted together; i held my breath as i lifted the piece of metal.

"okay."

I dropped it again, Mandie and i walked away from the car and looked at the phone.

"Ewwh, it's a skunk." Mandie yelled.

"Oh my god"

"I know. . ."

"No, oh my god you have no service." I pointed out. "Fuck," I yelled walked back to the car kicking the side of it.

"Where is your phone?"

"It's the same as yours." I told getting it out of the space next to my seat. "And it's flat." I snapped throwing it back in the car.

"This is bad." Mandie said.

"it's not that bad," i said softly as I walked around the side of the car closest to the road sliding to the ground near the back tyre "Where are we anyway?"

"Not that bad?" Mandie snapped walking in front of me; I looked up at her the blinding sun in my eyes. "We are five hundred miles between god knows where and a hell of a hyke, and you're telling me it's not that bad, Trinity?"

"Chill out, someone will come by," I said resting my head on the car, "Can you hand me my sunnies?"

"How can you be so relaxed right now?" she snapped.

"Is that a no to the sun glasses?"

"grr." She snapped taking two steps to the car throwing my sunglasses at me.

"You're so lucky you didn't break them."

"They're just glasses."

"$400 glasses." I pointed out.

"You're stupid." She said sliding down the car next to me.

"Shut up Amanda; wake me when a car comes past."

"You're seriously going to sleep right now?"

"What better to do?"

"I dunno, help me think of a plan to get to town by Raw tomorrow."

"We'll get there, it's like the only road to the next town, some one is sure to drive past." I told.

"So you're just going to sleep."

"Yeah," I snapped.

"What if someone hurts me?"

"I'll get silence?"

"Fuck you."

"Mandie, I was joking." I laughed as she stood and walked off a hundred yards. "Mandie." I called getting up and walking after her, i had to run a few steps to catch up. "I was joking you know I would never let anything happen to you."

I put my hand on her shoulder to feel her shaking.

"Are you crying?" i said turning her around, she went to deny it but I had known this girl since the day she was born, she was crying. "I'm sorry," I told, "I didn't mean to upset you," I said pulling her in to my arms, "I was joking." I soothed her back.

"It's not that," She pulled back "There's just been so much going on lately." She sighed.

I pulled back and looked my sister in the eyes, properly this time, she was hurting or confused or something, and i doubted it was because of the dead Skunk under the hood. We work and travel together, day in day out, how could i have missed something?

"What's going on?"

"I. . . t. ." she looked me in the eyes and pulled back. "I don't want to talk about it," she walked past me back toward the car.

"Has some one hurt you?" I snapped, I knew the locker room could be pretty brutal.

"No," she said "you want a jacket?" she opened the trunk.

"No, don't just change the subject like that." I snapped walking to the back of the car.

"Trin. . , leave it." She snapped,

"No, tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." She snapped, her eyes shot past me, "hey look a bus."

She walked past me, I grabbed her arm out of the corner of my eye I noticed a 'WWE' logo and sighed of relief. Going straight back to the matter at hand.

"Tell me" she turned.

She let out a slight laugh, "I'm dating Dean, Okay!" she snapped.

I instantly dropped her arm. "Ambrose?"

Her eyes met mine just as the bus rolled up in front of the car it had a huge image of Dean Ambrose standing in front of Roman Reigns and his best friend Seth Rollins. I knew the answer; I think I actually heard my heart shatter. I had a bad, bad history with Dean, Amanda knew it.

The three members of 'The Shield' got off the bus, it only took Dean about six long strides to embrace my sister, she kissed his cheek and they walked back to the car hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Dean said as he got to the front of the car

"We cooked a skunk." Amanda said, her mood suddenly a million times lighter, ironically mine was a million times darker.

I stood on the other side of Seth and Roman with my arms crossed.

"That's pretty gross." Dean said looking Amanda in the eyes then he looked at me.

"We thought we would be stuck here for days."

I rolled my eyes, "You thought we would be stuck here for days." I pointed out.

"How lucky that it was us that came past." Dean smiled to Amanda.

"Hardly." I mumbled.

"What?" Mandie snapped, my eyes went straight to her.

"Nothing, can any of you fix it?"

"I doubt it," Roman laughed seemingly amused at the tension in the air, he took a step towards the car. "Pop the hood?"

Mandie walked over and popped the hood, my stomach turned as the smell filled the air again, Roman and Seth looked intensely at the dead animal.

"Let me guess, you were driving?" he asked suddenly next to me.

I looked to his blue-green eyes.

"No, actually your girlfriend was." I snapped.

"Are you jealous, Trinny?"

"Go to hell Dean." I snapped walking up next to Seth and Roman. "Well?"

"It looks like you're travelling with us." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrow, "I think I'll wait with the car."

"It's a hire car, isn't it?" Seth asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Leave it, let them put it on their insurance." He told, "It'll be fun."

"I'll wait with the car." I snarled walking to the trunk. Not that I really had a choice, I couldn't just stay here, we might not have been so lucky, if you call this lucky, I think I might have almost preferred a serial killer.

I slammed my hand on the trunk out of frustration, I'd have to spend the next ten hours with him, and at the same time wonder why the hell my sister would do this to me. A couple of moments later the trunk popped open and Seth was helping me get the bags out, placing them on the road.

"Don't stress," he said softly.

"Easy for you to say,"

"It's just a car."

"Ohh, you think I'm stressing about the car?" I laughed at his stupidity, I liked Seth but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Oh, the Dean thing?" he half laughed, "it's been going on for so long I'd forgotten it was an issue."

I paused just as I went to pick up the bag.

"How long have they been going out?" I asked as if it was a casual conversation.

"A few months, maybe six." Seth said honestly.

I literally bit my tongue and dug my nails in to my palms to stop myself from going off my head, a second later all Amanda's and mine own bags were along the road side and the hire car was empty.

The five of us were standing over the bags.

"I can't believe all that fit in that car." Roman said in shock.

"Most of it's my sisters." I smirked,

"Right, because all your baggage is emotional, right Trin?" Dean laughed.

I felt as if the whole world around me was turning in to different shades of red.

"Dean!" Amanda half scolded half snapped.

I heard a roaring motor coming in the distance, I looked up and noticed it was slowing down, as it rolled to a stop I noticed the 'WWE' logo on the front and red and gold flames up the side of it.

Apparently there was a god.

I could have jumped up and down with happiness; instead I picked up my bags and started toward the bus.

"Everything okay here?" Randy asked as he stepped off the bus.

"Yeah, Amanda cooked a skunk, all good, can I ride with you?" I asked. I knew what he would say, we'd been friends for a long time, if I could have picked anyone else to come to my rescue . . . I might have picked our brother Zack, but anyway, this was a pretty good solution to my newly formed problem.

"Sure." He smiled grabbing my bags off me handing them in the door to the driver. "Just you?"

"Yeah," I said looking back toward the car to my sister, who was looking sad, that was her problem. I scaled the steps on to the bus. "Hey, I'm Trinity." I said to the driver offering for him to shake my hand.

"Dax." He smiled taking the offer.

I flopped down on the couch toward the middle of the bus.

"It's pretty roomy on the inside." I pointed out, sure Randy and I have been friends longer then I could remember but he'd never given me the tour of his bus.

"Yeah," Randy said sitting down opposite me. "They did a good job."

"Don't you get sick of travelling alone?" I asked, he smirked and raised his eye brow.

"No, too really, I like the tranquillity of the silence."

"Funny, I was thinking something similar not to long ago." I smiled meeting his blue eyes.

There were a couple of moments of silence; I loved hanging out with Randy . . . when other people were around. It was easier that way to ignore the complete and utter crush I had on him. I felt myself blushing at my thoughts.

"So, anyway what were you doing before you pulled up?" I asked looking around the bus.

"Eh, playing Xbox, thinking about getting something to eat, are you hungry?"

"To angry to eat, what are you playing?" I asked getting up walking towards the living area.

"I just got the new black ops before leaving the last town." He said.

"Dude, Awesome!" I smirked. "wanna go life for life?"

"Sure," I jumped on the couch and picked up the controller.

"I haven't played black ops since my last injury." I told,

"Are you any good?"

"Yeah, like level 33 or something." I smiled. "I only have a Wii though, graphics are so much better on Xbox."

"If you only have a Wii, how do you know the graphics are better on Xbox?" he laughed sitting down next to me.

"Zack has an xbox." I smiled, "he always lets me play it."

"Cause you would give him a choice?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably not." I smirked. "I definitely do not have middle child syndrome."

"I honestly used to think you were the oldest." He told.

"Nah, that's my bro." I smiled. "I'm just bossy."

I turned and looked at the screen and clicked the things to get the game loading on the section that you played against the rest of the world.

"So why are you mad?"

I looked him in the eyes and laughed resting my head on the back of the lounge.

"It's just been a long day, cooked skunk kind of gets to your brain." I smiled.

"Why didn't your sister come with you?"

I looked him in the eyes again, why did he care? We never ever had deep conversations, just fun ones and a little flirting on the side, this sucked, maybe I should have stayed with the car.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does."

I scrunched my nose and puffed my cheeks a second later the game started. Thank god.

Black ops was the best therapy for me, the buttons for the new game were exactly the same as the button for the first edition. The more I got in to the game the more I felt calmer and relaxed.

"21 to ten kill death ratio, pretty kick ass." Randy smiled as i handed him the controller.

"Yeah, pretty good, for a girl."

"True." He smiled.

I loved his smiled, especially when it was genuine; actually even when it wasn't I still loved it. He played such a kick ass character in the WWE he moved just like a viper quick and sleek stalking his pray then BAM! He would hit them with his finishing move, the RKO. It would only take that one look for his competitors to tell what he was thinking, but in the time they knew what that smirk entailed they were down and out for the count of three, the real Randy, wasn't so easy to read.

It wasn't long before he finished his turn, his kill death ratio was far better than mine.

"One day, I'm going to have to hook my brother's up to the internet and kick your ass at this." I smirked taking the controller.

"You wish." He laughed standing up. "I'm making food" he said walking to the kitchen.

I started back on black ops killing shit again, next thing i knew the game was over and it was Randy's turn again.

"Your turn," I said leaning over the chair,

"You go again, I'll just finish up here." He smiled looking at me for a second then going back to what he was doing.

I rested my head on the arm of the chair, it was so comfy.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Trin. . . Trinny. . ." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"My eyes opened, I jumped to my feet, and my stomach went straight to me throat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""What the fuck." I snapped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Hey, calm down, you're on my bus."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I noticed Randy standing just in front of me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Thank god." I sighed wrapping my arms around him everything floated back in to my mind; he softly returned the favour holding me for a moment before pulling back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I made food." He said motioning to the table, it was a lot smaller in comparison to the other things on the bus but all in all wasn't too bad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""sweet." I sat down he followed sitting opposite me. "Dude, chicken Omelette?" i smiled/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah. . . you don't li-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""It's one of my favourite foods" i smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Good, cause it was either this or Mac n Cheese." He told, "And that other isn't very impressive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Are you trying to impress me?" I smirked, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Impress you?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Nah, I know I've already impressed you." The sentence ended with a smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I let out a small laugh, this was the Randy I hung out with, fun and jokey, and it made me feel warm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You wish." I taunted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He looked down to his food for a moment putting some in his mouth then looking back up to me, it was almost like he wanted to say something or was nervous. . . nah Randy didn't get nervous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why is it so awkward right now?" I laughed, "We never have a problem finding things to talk about." I pointed out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""We're usually hanging out with someone else."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He was quick to say that, maybe he had the same thoughts I had been thinking for the last hour and a half. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah." I agreed shoving more food in my mouth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""So you and Mandie had a huge fight?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah, we always fight though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You didn't even say good bye to her." He pointed out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He was right I didn't I was to angry and hurt, I just wanted to get away from them all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""She told me" I said vile getting stuck in my throat. I let out a slight laugh. "That, right as their bus was pulling up, that she was dating Dean." I pulled my face in to an extremely fake smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Oh, really?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah, apparently according to Seth, it's been going on for six or more months." I stabbed some egg. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why didn't she tell you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Dean and I have." I paused to choose the right words. "A rocky past." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Oh and she was scared of how you would react."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I haven't even reacted yet." I laughed. "Seriously she told me as their bus pulled up then ran over and stuck her tongue down his throat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Did he hurt you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I met Randy's eyes he had stopped eating and was listening to what I was saying. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Define hurt?" I laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Randy raised an eye brow I looked down to my plate pushing some egg around. "He didn't hurt me physically." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You know, I'm here," he said softly, "If you ever need . . . help or looking after." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I know." I smiled looking in to his soft eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"A few minutes later he stood and took the plates away, I looked up at him as he walked away, as awkward as this whole situation was, I felt so comfortable with him, it was like we were just waiting for something to click, something amazing, I kind of wished it would happen sooner, I needed the distraction. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I'm going to shower." He said as he walked past me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I looked up to him and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Feel free to join."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I let out a laugh as he disappeared in to the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I couldn't deny that joining sounded good for a split moment, the thoughts running through my brain were so torn, go hang out with Randy in the shower then a second later I would be thinking about Amanda and Dean. Dean had hurt me and Zack. I would put money on it only being a matter of time before he hurt Amanda. I wanted to break his nose pretty badly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"*** /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The bathroom door opened Randy walked out in a towel, my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught, I think I might have actually killed myself in black ops, he was so wet and slippery./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""s. . . stop, stop showing off." I said if I didn't say anything he would have caught me staring, which I was but I had to try and make it sound like a joke, I think I would have been better off keeping my mouth shut. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Stop staring." He said wide eyed as he walked past, I shook my head and went back to the game, a couple of moments later he walked out in a pair of sweat pants, flexing his muscles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Stop flexing." I laughed. "We see that enough on the TV" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You watch me on TV?" he asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""For that I would have to own a TV"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""but if you did, you would watch me on TV?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Probably." I smiled, "You're turn, Orton." I said dropping the remote in his lap as he sat down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He picked it up and focused on the tv, his dry, freshly showered non oiled up skin was more tempting then any of his other looks, it was screaming something completely different. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""What?" he said looking at me every couple of seconds? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I put my legs on the seat and wrapped my arms around his torso; he relaxed back in to the couch and put one arm around my back soothing for a second then going back to the game. I felt like a teenager again, like I had never done anything with a man before, i supposed i hadn't, every one i had dated previously was still in to the immaturity of being a boy. I felt my eyes getting heavy and just let them drop as I breathed in the smell of steam from his body. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Why are you doing this, Dean?" I snapped. "Why?" We were standing in the middle of two busses outside the arena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I don't know what you're talking about." Dean smirked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Wasn't what you did to my brother enough, I didn't even do anything to you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You didn't do anything?" he let out a slight laugh. "You think what I did to you and your brother was bad, you haven't seen anything." He laughed on impulse I brought my had back and wacked it across his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Trinity, wake up." I heard Randy's deep voice, it seemed so far away, and I relaxed. "Open your eyes." I forced them open, "Are you okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""What happened?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I think you were yelling at Dean, about your brother," he smirked, "Then I think you may have slapped him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Well at least I got to slap him." I smiled sitting up in the chair, "How long was I asleep for?" I asked I swear not five minutes ago I was hugging him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""About an hour and a half." He rested his head on the chair looking at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah." I sighed /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""What did Dean do to your brother?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I looked in to his eyes and then down to my fingers, picking the nail polish off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I've never told anyone other than Zack the full story about Dean." I told/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Not even Amanda?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""She knows most of it, but Zack, I've always been closer to him" I told, "She know's most of it, like the really bad shit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You can trust me." He said putting his hand around mine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The gesture brought tears to my eyes. I raise my head and looked at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""We met him down in Developmental, he tried to get me to date him for a long time." I said " I wasn't really interested in dating at all, I just wanted to work on getting moved up to Diva's, eventually I gave in, we dated for like a month, then I found out he was sharing pictures of me around the locker room." I spilt, "Zack found out before I did and that started some major heat, they ended up getting leaked online, and that's when I was moved up" I told. "I guess they were impressed with the publicity" i half joked. "Anyway, he tortured Zack pretty badly, and wouldn't really leave me alone, after a while it faded down." I sighed. "I mean that's the whole thing in a nut shell, but yeah," I felt a tear on my face. "I'm scared, Randy," I cried, he put his over sized hand on my face. "I thought he was out of my life." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll keep you safe" he said softly kissing my forehead. "I'm here for you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I looked up in to his eyes, searching them, for what i didn't know but I knew that the words he just said were in them, in them staring right at me. I felt safe with him, already. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He wiped the trail of tears away before he had finished I pushed my lips on to his, I kissed him he wrapped his hands around the back of my head and pulled my face in closer massaging his tongue in to mine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I pulled back and looked in to his eyes, lust, want, desire, protection spilled out of them and all around me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Eventually we both pulled back, I wrapped my arms around him and let him wrap his around me, a few minutes later he was going to get up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""W. . .?" i whined. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""We should get some sleep, we have Raw tomorrow night." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I wanted to argue but he was right, I pushed myself up and walked to my bag getting some Pj's out, then going in to the bathroom giving myself a quick wash down, putting on my blue and white stripped pj pants with stars all over them and a black tank letting my hair down and flowwy. I walked out Randy was standing in the kitchen demolishing the last couple of mouthfuls of a protein shake. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I pulled the covers back for you." He said soothing my back. He pulled back I looked up in to his eyes for a moment. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom area walking around the side of the bed he pulled the blankets back further. I got in and pulled the blanket up, Randy kissed my forehead. "I'll be out on the couch." He said softly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He went to walk off I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""You promised you would keep me safe?" I reminded him softy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Yeah and i. . "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;""You can keep me safe from out there." I said grabbing his other arm and pulling him in to bed on top of me, we kissed before I snugged in to his neck/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes the whole room was as bright as anything I could remember, I hadn't slept that long in, i couldn't remember when.

I felt Randy sooth my side, I looked up at him as he looked down to me.

"Sleep well?"

"So well, you?" I smiled

"Pretty damn good." He said kissing my forehead. "I had this awesome dream that I made out with the prettiest girl in the WWE" he said.

I looked away."Prettiest?" I questioned, I couldn't hide the smirk on my face thank god Randy couldn't see it.

"I'd use words like hot and sexy but she's too good for words like that." I felt myself blush . . . who knew Randy could be so sweet. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up so I was eye level with him, sharing the pillow. Like always when I got nervous, my I started biting the nail of my index finger.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked my stomach was dancing, I hadn't been this nervous in a long time. I can't believe I was hearing this from this man.

"No." He smiled, "I think you're beautiful."

The smile took over my face, I kept staring into his eyes until he took my finger out of my mouth and wrapped his own hand around mine he kept my gaze as he moved in slowly kissing me, I kissed him rolling from my side to my back taking my hand out of his wrapping my arms around his neck as he lay his 240 pound toned to perfection frame on top of me.

As he kissed his way down my neck I ran my hands over his tattooed arms and back up over his biceps and down his pecks, perfection.

Randy never wasted anytime, I was only wearing two pieces of clothing, my tank top and my pj pants, he almost ripped the tank as he pulled it over my head, smirking as my books sprung out he went straight to work, nibbling, suckling, licking, it was all becoming more then my brain could handle.

I let out a soft moan as he started with soft kisses down my stomach, I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands either side of his face and pulled it up to mine kissing him, making sure he knew what I wanted. He wrapped his hands on the back of my head holding my face to his.

I wanted to get to the important end of the situation, I felt so small and precious, the way he held me and kissed me, but at the same time, I just wanted him to make me scream.

I pushed his sweats down with my feet and wrapped my legs around his waist, as if that wasn't enough of a hint. I pushed my body up against his wrapping my arms tight around his neck, the clamity of our sweat gluing us together. I felt him smile at about the same time his hardness pressed against me, my breath caught in my throat as the tip of him entered me I realised A- I had not had sex in a while and B- he was bigger than anyone I had slept with in the past.

He laid me on the bed, before long we had a rhythm.

I felt my muscles tighten around him, I dug my nails in and closed my eyes a second later Randy smooshed his face in to mine and kissed me with so much heart and passion, keeping his rhythm with both my mouth and my sweet spot until we were both done and exhausted he dropped on top of me. His breath on my neck gave me chills; our laboured breathing was all I could hear. I watched as the tribal tattoos on his back rose and fell, his entire body relaxed.

I pushed the dead weight of his shoulder so he could roll over, he did, i wrapped my arm around his chest kissing my way up his neck to the sensitive spot between his ear and shoulder bone before snuggling my face in to the same spot I just kissed.

He moved his hand to the back of my head and softly pulled my hear so i was looking at him, he kissed me softer then the first time in the living area of the bus then rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, I wrapped my arms tighter around him and did the same thing.

Randy's public persona was always so strong and personal, I never expected him to be such a soft lover, maybe I imagined sneaking in to the broom closet and him taking me like I was a prostitute, but never, ever anything like this.


	5. Chapter 5

We lay together calming down cuddling, reviving our energy, I dozed off for a minute or two waking up still in his arms.

"I never thought something good would come ever come out of an Ambrose problem." I said running my hand across his chest kissing his shoulder blade.

"This has nothing to do with him," Randy smirked, "you've always wanted me." He kissed my forehead and rested his chin there.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I laughed

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Spine buster? Rko?" I offered. "I don't know." I sighed, defeated. "Just talk to Mandie I guess." Even if it was the last thing i wanted to do right now, i guess it would be a good place to start.

"Maybe talk to your brother?" he suggested.

"Yeah, true" I agreed, some advice from Zack would probably go a long way right now.

"You're smart, you've got it." He said soothing my arm.

"Don't got being all nice and sweet to me now we've made out and had sex." I said with a raised eye brow,

"I'm always nice and sweet."

"P-ah-lease." I laughed pulling the same look.

"So this was just sex?" he asked.

"Who knows?" I sighed, and really who knew? "I do know one thing though"

"what?"

"If he hurts my sister, I'll kill him." I said honestly, Randy held me tighter.

The bus started slowing down and turning tight corners

"I think we're in town." Randy said standing to look out the window. "Yeah, defanitly in Salt Lake City."

"Yep, Definatly a nice ass, even if it is naked."

He looked at me then smiled and sat on the side of the bed, sliding his sweat pants on.

"So pretty," I said sliding over the bed with the sheet around me.

"Men aren't pretty."

"You are." I said he put his arm over me resting his hand on the bed. "So, want to taste." I said running my hand over his tattoos.

"You've already tasted." He said wrapping his arm around my back.

"I like to play with my food." I smirked then kissed him

He pulled back as the bus rounded a corner letting out a slight laugh; he rubbed my side as he stood.

Half hour later the bus pulled into the arena, Randy and I had both showered and dressed, I chose sweat pants and a grey singlet that almost covered my entire stomach, they were my typical work out cloths, and really, what was the point of a good body if you couldn't show it off?

"Thanks for letting me travel with you." I smiled as we waited for the driver to find the right park.

"It's all good, it was . . . a good time." He gave the sly self impressed look he was famous for. I felt the sides of my lips begin to curl upwards,

"I'll get my stuff after the show." I said picking up my bag with all my show gear in it, putting it over my shoulder, then matched it with my over sized sunglasses.

"Trinity" Randy called just as I was turning to get off the bus, I turned back to him he held my face in his huge hands and kissed me so softly I could feel my lips pulsing.

"Okay, then." I said breathlessly as the door opened i turned and walked off i could still feel my lips tingling as I rounded the corner to the locker room.

"Hey Trin." Kaitlyn, my best friend other then my siblings said as I put my stuff in to the locker next to hers.

"Hey," I smiled looking around the room noticing Amanda's stuff over the other side.

"You and Amanda aren't travelling together anymore?" she asked following my eyes.

"I don't think so, no" I said softly taking off the locket our mother gave me a month before she died carefully putting it in my bag.

"Is she really hanging of Dean after all he did to you and Zack" She asked, Kaitlyn came up with me through Developmental; she probably knew more than anyone other than those directly involved.

"Yup." I said bluntly pulling my hair back in to a messy ponytail. "Have you seen Zack?" I asked

"Yeah, he was in here talking to Amanda but they left together."

"okay," I said zipping my bag up. "I'm going to the Gym."

I walked out; I was pretty shocked of how my mood could change so quickly, one minute I was happy-ish in a decent mood on the bus, the next i wanted to kick shit.

"Trin" I heard a familiar voice call from behind.

"Hey bro." I said, he wrapped his arms around me, which told me he knew what was going on. I pulled up and lent up against the wall i rolled my eyes and met his.

"I noticed Randy was here and decided to come find you."

"So, you've spoken to Amanda then?"

"Yeah," He said his face turned guilty.

"You knew!?" i yelled.

"I saw them together in Denver," he said, "she begged me not to tell you." He said his eyes hurt "I told her in Idaho to tell you or I would." It made sense, i couldn't really be mad at Zack, I wouldn't expect either of them to keep something that huge from each other, no matter what, after all our family had been through.

"She told me as she saw the bus pull up." I told.

"Circumstance?"

"Don't defend her." I snapped. "Seth told me it's been going on six months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got to love having honesty in the family." I laughed.

"Want to go eat?" Zack asked, I wasn't sure if he was trying to distract me or go somewhere so we could talk over it more; it was always hard to tell with Zack.

"I was going to work out." I said motioning to my attire

"You know when you take your hurting little sister to lunch you could take her some where a little nicer then catering." I pointed out as we sat down with our food.

"Mcdonalds?"

"Jerk" I laughed.

We sat there for a few minutes talking about un-important crap, I stole some of his fries, he stole half my bacon, i didn't really see the fairness in that.

"So how did Randy take you forcing yourself on him?" Zack asked.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks fighting hard to push it away. "Well, we've. . . ah been and always gotten. . .along. . . so yeah." I told the smirk broke out. I looked up at Zack to see if he noticed. The second my eyes met his, his face went to a state of shock.

"You had sex?" he said as if i had never heard the word before.

My smirk grew wider.

"Oh My god!" Zack laughed "If Amanda knew she drove you to have sex with Orton." He said way too loudly.

"Shh." I laughed looking around to see if anyone heard.

"You going to go back?"

"I don't care," i shrugged. "Whatever happens."

"Siiiick"

"Dork." I laughed.

"Hey" I heard my face turned sour, Zack moved over.

"Bombard me Zack, smooth." I snapped rolling my eyes.

"Don't bite at Zack, I only wanted to know if he'd seen you"

"Why?"

"So we could talk."

"Right."

"It's been a while since we've hung out, just us." Zack pointed out.

"Shut up Zack." I snapped looking in to his Hazel eyes then in to my sisters green eyes. "Right now, Amanda, you are the last person in this locker room other than your boyfriend that i want to be around."

"Trin," she tried,

"No!" I snapped "Maybe you should have talked 6 months ago" she looked in to my eyes. "After all he put this family through don't you think you could have told us?"

"You still would have reacted the same way"

"You're damn right!" I said. "Putting aside who he is, You and I travel together every day, we have for a year and a half. You sat next to me knowing it would hurt me then on top of that, you asked Zack, the only Sibling that seems to give a fuck about me to keep it from me?"

"You don't understand"

"That's your explanation?"

"I don't even see why I need an explanation."

I dropped my head to my hands.

"Do you know how long it's been since all that shit happened?" she snapped, "It's time you moved on; Dean and I are in love."

I let out a laugh.

"Right, so it's just a coincidence that he's with you?" i laughed again shaking my head, "I don't need to put up with this naive bullshit from the smartest person i know." I snapped. "When you at least have an explanation or a reason for lying to me, come find me, because right now, I'm done!" I shot out of my seat and walked off.

I stormed down the hallway and in to the Gym, working out so soon after eating probably wasn't a very good idea, but hey, I was pissed off. As I walked in I noticed a bunch of people near the door, Cena was on the weights, he never seemed to not be lifting weights. Aj was on the treadmill and Randy was sitting by the cross trainer looking fairly sweaty.

"You know it was only a few hours ago, I saw you all hot and sweaty like this." I said jumping on the cross trainer.

Randy turned his head to look at me then smirked.

"We could go somewhere quiet and do it again, if you wanted?" he said slowly.

"Twice in one day and the gruelling work out you just did, you're too old" I teased.

"You think?" he said standing putting his hand on the handle of the cross trainer stopping it from moving.

"Trying to work out here." I smirked.

"I know something that burns a lot more calories." He said his face centimetres from mine.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events."

My eyes snapped to Deans, Randy turned his head then looked back at me rolling his eyes.

"Randy really isn't your type though, is he Trinny?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No, Dean, I think you're the one that went against the grain."

"Oh, speaking of grain did you Amanda and I tell you our amazing news?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at Randy as I got off the cross trainer, then back at Dean.

"Did Amanda tell you that you're mentally unstable?"

Dean took a step closer to me and opened his mouth to talk. Randy stood between us.

"You think him protecting you is going to stop me, Trinny?" Dean laughed as he walked away


	6. Chapter 6

I was dressed, ready and waiting for my queue to go out for my diva's match against Nikki Bella.

My mood was at boiling point, i could not wait to kick some ass.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Zack," i sighed.

"Good luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks, same to you." I smiled. We watch the screen for a few moments when I remembered i needed to ask him something. "Can I travel with you?" I asked.

His face went wide then apologetic. "Alisha is back at the motel, I'm sorry Trin."

I felt the pressure in my head like I was about to cry, I held it back, I guess I didn't think he would say no, I couldn't really intrude on him and his girl, that wouldn't be fair.

"Right," I nodded. "That's cool; I knew that, I just forgot."

"Why don't you ask Kaitlyn or Randy?"

"Yeah, I will." I smiled

"Nikki and Trinity." An official called.

It was determined that I would win the match, setting up so Kaitlyn and myself could start teaming against the Bella Twins.

We were a few minutes off me pinning her when i was speared in to the mat & held down for the three count, i assumed it was Nikki's twin Brie until Amanda's music hit.

I looked up to see Amanda looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up on the rope even though my side was killing me from being slammed in to the mat, I held my side and walked and walked over to face her.

"What the fuck was that," I screamed.

"You know." Amanda said, she now had a microphone. "I've watch you change from an amazing sister and performer to the injustice that stands before me."

"Injustice?" I snapped, I didn't have a microphone so not many people could hear me. "You think I'm an injustice?" She was starting to sound like The Shield, I instantly felt tense all over my body, the want to bash something ached my arms. I balled my hands in to a fist.

"I mean, you almost kicked me in the head yesterday because I handed you your sunglasses wrong." She spat.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, was she trying to force me in to a nervous breakdown? A second later Amanda was on the ground from my drop kick.

I picked up the microphone.

"I'm pregnant you idiot." She cried holding her head she met my eyes.

"That fixes the almost." I snapped throwing the microphone as hard as i could on the mat.

My music hit and I stormed backstage, kicking a door, someone tried to calm me down, I pushed them in to a wall. I up ended a table and turned around to see Dean smirking; I took two steps and punched him.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch."

Before I knew it I was outside and there was nothing left to kick or smash.

I walked over to Randy's bus and sat on a nearby cement plant box, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Amanda had hurt me, whether she was in love with Dean or not, she was pregnant with his kid, with all the cards out, I don't know if I could come to terms with that, I don't think I could ever be okay with what he did.

I felt the warmness of a jacket go over my shoulders. A week from the first day of winter and I was sitting in Utah with my skimpy ring attire on.

"That was a pretty kick ass drop kick." Randy said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be watching me." I lifted my head and looked at him trying to find my voice to say something witty. "What's happened?" Randy asked holding my face in his hands wiping away the tears. I looked him in the eyes more tears fell, I couldn't stop them.

"I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life." I sobbed.

"Amanda will figure him out."

"She's pregnant, Randy."

He pulled me into his arms I hugged into him taking a few deep breaths eventually calming down, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"You smell like baby oil and a wrestling ring," I smiled

"You can't think of a reason why?" he smirked.

"TRIN" I heard Zack call, "TRINITY you out here?"

"Yeah" I called, drying my eyes.

"Are you travelling with him?" Randy asked.

"No, he's girlfriend is on tour" I said as I noticed Zack round the back of the bus.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get on a plane." I laughed, standing up pushing my arms in the jacket, zipping up the zipper and pulling the hood over my head on the way to meet Zack.

"I thought I'd bring you this." He said handing me my bag from the dressing room.

"Thanks."

"They had to get medics for Amanda." He told, I nodded. "She's pregnant Trin." He said regretfully.

"Yeah," I sighed. "She told me thirty seconds after I kicked her in the head."

"She and the baby are fine." He told

I rolled my eyes a second later Zack pulled me in to his arms.

"Dude, I'm alright" I laughed pulling back smiling.

"I know you will be, but I know you're hurting and I've never seen you this angry" he pointed out

"It's just a lot to take in, in 24 hours, I just need to adapt." I smiled bending over getting the heart shape locket out of my bag. Zack held the locket for a moment.

"I should go." He sighed,

I looked at the locket for a moment, Zack started walking away. "Zack" I called, he looked in to my eyes. "I'll be okay, Bro."

He nodded and walked away. I looked at the locket for a second then turned it the right way sliding my hands under my hair latching the latch.

"Hey, Trinity." Randy called. I picked up the bag and turned to face him, he was at least ten yards away standing by the now opened door of his bus. "I was thinking." He said slowly. "Why not just make this official, and travel with me?"

I had never heard a more amazing sentence spoken, I ran to him jumping in to his arms wrapping my legs around him, he soothed my back.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You're my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I smiled, looking him in the eyes. "I'm your girlfriend." I smiled


End file.
